whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
White Day: A Labyrinth Named School/modding
This page is dedicated to information and modifications related to White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2001) Which utilizes WangReal Engine. File Formats Tools *Custom Skin: This tool comes packaged with White Day and allows installing custom "face" skins for the player and janitors. *NopUnpack / NopPack: Extracts the data when unpack and compiled when pack.http://cafe.naver.com/wdlabyrinth *Wally: Can be used to open ".wad" texture archive file (used by .BSP map files). *Nem's BSP Viewer: This tool could be used to view the 3d maps (Please beware that the map will have errors with this software) *Notepad++: Most programmers/modders use this, along with programming tools and a hex editor, this views text with proper encoding. *Pangya Pet Import 3DSMax (HSReina): (3DSMax 2010, 2013 (x64), 2014 (x64)) Useful for viewing WangReal Engine character models. *Locale Emulator: For people having issues running the game on their system, this allows you to emulate the Korean locale (and file system) to bypass any possible bugs. Modifications *English Translation (Unnamed GS) - Latest: Download v16 *White Day a Ghost School Tragedy Mod (Sounds & Textures) *Russian Translation *Fan Translation Mod Patch (By Diszxchat) *Console Mode (Exe + Dll Patch) Extras *Console Commands File References Scripts .SCP Files used for the game's programming and code, can be edited, written in C#. Located in script includes scripts, few files (mostly related to script) and some unused scripts. *i_500원 - Coin *i_군엄마 - Cooled Clay Doll *i_다우징 - L-Rods *i_떨어질열쇠 - Falling Key *i_라이타 - Lighter *i_락스병 - Chemical Solvent *i_렌턴 - Flashlight *i_리모콘 - Remote *i_목걸이 - So-young's Necklace (Found in the first main building but the object was send deleted through the script.) *i_미궁석판 - Home Economics Room Key *i_사인펜 - Pen *i_성냥 - Matches *i_소화기2 - Fire Extinguisher A *i_소화기3 - Fire Extinguisher B *i_소화기4 - Fire Extinguisher C *i_수의부적 - Water Amulet *i_안군엄마 - Clay Doll *i_애기엄마 - Baby and the mother's Doll *i_애기토우 - Baby's Doll *i_열쇠3 - Fire Shutter Key (Found in the drawer but the object was send deleted through the script.) *i_열쇠4 - Classroom Master Key *i_열쇠5 - Teacher's Lounge Key *i_열쇠6 - Student Department Key *i_열쇠7 -Science Room Key *i_열쇠10 - Rooftop Key *i_열쇠11a - Library Key *i_열쇠12 - A Locker Key of the Boys' Changing Room *i_열쇠13 - Girls' Shower Room Key *i_열쇠14 - Boys' Shower Room Key *i_열쇠달린씨디 - CD with Key *i_적의카드 - Red Key Card *i_종이 - Library Notice *i_종이위열쇠 - Library Key on the Library Notice *i_중벌엄마 - Cooled Clay Doll *i_청의카드 - Blue Key Card *i_초벌엄마 - Clay Doll *i_태극 - Plate Taegeuk *i_테이프 - Cassette Tape *i_황의카드 - Yellow Key Card *info - Tutorial on how to do a script *item - Items *lastevent - The Labyrinth Collapsing *look&hand - None *o_tvnoise - TV noise *o_가마 - Oven *o_가스관1 - Gas pipe *o_감시카메라 - Security Camera / CCTV Camera *o_강당커튼 - Auditorium Curtain *o_개수대물 - Dripping from the faucet at Science Lab of Main Building 2 *o_개수대 - The Sink at Science Lab of Main Building 2 *o_고양이출몰장 - (At an early stage , The Cabinet where Cat appears.) A Cabinet in the occult club. *o_공상자 - Ball box (Valve Ball Puzzle) *o_교복케이스 - Getting the Yellow Key Card and Triggering the scene *o_교실자물쇠01 - Using Keys *o_교실자물쇠02 - Using Keys *o_교장실모니터 - Principal's Office Monitors *o_교장실번호자물쇠 - Principal's Office Number Pad *o_교장책상 - Principal's Office Desk and Video Tape (There is a video playable but it was send to lost) *o_금의부적 - A rope(Geumjul) and a Korean talisman paper wrapping a safe containing a Metal Amulet *o_금의빛 - Metal Amulet *o_깨질비이커 - Broken Beaker *o_나무상자02 - Wooden box in Lost and found *o_낙서장 - Note (Save point) *o_녹음기 - Recorder *o_담배 - Cigarettes *o_더미1 - Dummy *o_더미2 - Dummy *o_더미3 - Dummy *o_더미4 - Dummy *o_더미new - Dummy *o_더미new2 - Dummy *o_레이져프린터 - Laser Printer (Computer Lab of New Building) *o_목의빛 - Wood Amulet *o_무용실거울 - Dance Studio Mirror *o_무용실스피커 - Dance Studio Speakers *o_문제어기계 - Gym Hall Door device at Auditorium Control Room *o_물담긴양동이 - Bucket of water (For the deleted event) *o_물든수도꼭지 - Faucet with water *o_바닥글씨 - The Chinese character of floor (Boss stage) *o_백열등1 - incandescent lamp *o_배전판2 - Fuses & Switch box in New Building. *o_번호자물통 - Number Lock *o_벽전화 - Telephone on the wall (Music room, Main Building Section 2) *o_보일러게이지 - Gauge of Boiler *o_비이커 - Beaker *o_사진03 - (Unused) Passman *o_석고상 - Plaster cast *o_소방용스크류 - Fire Sprinkler at Hall *o_수의금줄 - Geumjul (A Straw rope that blocks denial or represents the boundary of a sacred object.) of Water Amulet *o_수의빛 - Water Amulet *o_수의자물통 - The Lock of 3rd floor in New Building *o_스탠드 - Desk Lamp at New building *o_스피커잭 - (Maybe) Speaker jack connector at the floor *o_신관3층자물쇠 - The Lock of 3rd floor in New Building *o_신관스위치 - New Building Lights switch *o_신관용덕트 - Ceiling New Building (Maybe, Where the Arcturus Limited Edition was) *o_신관조명 - New Building Main Hall light part *o_신관히터 - Heater at New Building *o_액자 - Pictures about Clock event *o_양동이 - Bucket *o_양변기 - Toilet (fixture) in the New Building (Unlike the Squat toilet) *o_어학실녹음기 - Cassette Tape Player in Language Lab *o_에어컨 - Library Air Conditioner *o_열림라커 - Boys' Locker Room Key *o_오디오 - Remote Control *o_오디오2 - CD Player *o_옥상조명 - Roof Light *o_음악실피 - Blood from the Piano (Music Room) *o_이름표 - nameplate *o_이사장들 - Chief Director *o_일기장 - The Masterless Diary *o_자판기 - Putting coin in the vending machine & Malfunctioning Coffee Machine & P's Vending Machine *o_전화3 - Telephone from the Piano Room *o_조명1 - None ('조명' is light,lamp) *o_조명4 - The stage Lighting in front of school uniform near the Student Records Office *o_조명제어기계 - Lighting control Device (Switch to the gym door) *o_창틀 - Windowframe (Na-young's Event scene) *o_카메라a - CCTV screen image at Principal's Office (Faculty Office 1) *o_카메라b - CCTV screen image at Principal's Office (Art Room) *o_카메라c - CCTV screen image at Principal's Office (1F Hallway) *o_카메라d - CCTV screen image at Principal's Office (Science Lab) *o_카세트 - Cassette Player *o_타이머 - Timer *o_토의빛 - Earth Amulet effect *o_퓨즈 - Fuses *o_피씨본체01 - PC Console *o_피아노 - Piano Interaction *o_혈흔2 - Bloody Hand *o_화의빛 - Fire Amulet effect *o_화이트보드 - Whiteboard Ghost *o_화이트보드2 - Whiteboard Ghost *p_라스트투용바닥 - Floor of Devilmap (the labyrinth collapses) *p_라스트투용배경 - Backgraund of Devilmap (the labyrinth collapses) *sms - Message for Phone *강당문 - Auditorium Doors *거미줄 - Spider Webs in duct *교실팻말 - Classroom Signs *노리군 - Sonnorigun, Opening Vending Machine with P's Vending Machine Key *매크로용아이템 - Macros for Items (Cutscenes only) *문_본관1 - Main Building doors *문_손잡이01 - One of the Doors that you can't close and open *문_손잡이01a - One of the Doors that you can't close and open *문_손잡이02 - One of the Doors that you can't close and open *문_신관 - Mostly used for New Building door *문서 - Notes(Documents) look and get *보기용오브젝트 - Magazine and Newpaper at Reading Room, New Building *아이템_가사실열쇠 - Home Economics Room Key *아이템_금의문장 - Metal Amulet *아이템_나침판 - Compass *아이템_니뻐 - Wire Cutters after reaching the machine room *아이템_목의문장 - Wood Amulet *아이템_소방용수관벨브 - Valve *아이템_소방장치레버 - Fire Extinguisher Lever *아이템_수의문장 - Water Amulet *아이템_스프레이파스 - Insect Repellent *아이템_토의문장 - Earth Amulet *아이템_화의문장 - Fire Amulet *오브젝트_게시판06 - Bullet Board *오브젝트_공구상자 - Toolbox *오브젝트_괘종시계 - Grandfather Clock at the 2nd floor of Main Building 1. *오브젝트_그림 - Picture *오브젝트_그림1 - Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림2 - Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림3 - Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림4 - Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림5 - Picture description Related (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림6 - Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림7 - Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림8- Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림9 - Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_그림10 - Picture description in hallway (Probably Interaction) *오브젝트_기계6 - Machines at Auditorium *오브젝트_냉장고 - Refrigerator in the Night Duty Room, Main Building 2 *오브젝트_다이얼전화 - Dial Telephone in Faculty Office 1, Main Building 2 *오브젝트_대형판넬 - Switches panel at Electrical Room, New Building *오브젝트_뚤린창살 - A perforated grille bar *오브젝트_버튼1스위치 - Classrooms Lights = Working or Broken *오브젝트_복도가스배출기 - Valve Pipe (Duct, Main Building 1) *오브젝트_복도배출돌리기 - Valve Pipe (Duct, Main Building 1) *오브젝트_복도천정등 - Ceiling Light *오브젝트_복사기 - Photocopier = Main Building 1 Map & Collectable Game Packages *오브젝트_사물함01 - Locker *오브젝트_사물함02 - Locker *오브젝트_사물함03 - Locker *오브젝트_서무실전원 - Main Building 1, Main office Power Box *오브젝트_소방용수관 - Water pipe for use in firefighting / Valve Handle = Trigger Cutscene *오브젝트_소방장치함 - Fire Extinguisher equipment box / Fire Extinguisher Lever = Trigger Cutscene *오브젝트_수의관문 - Water Amulet *오브젝트_열림-철재서류장 - 'Open - Document Cabinet' in P.E. Storage Room, Main Building 1 *오브젝트_우_공상자 - (Right arrow) Ball Baskets in the P.E. Storage Room, Main Building 1 *오브젝트_유저 - Players equipment effects / other things *오브젝트_의자01 - Chair *오브젝트_의자02 - Chair at the Faculty Office 1, Main Building 2 *오브젝트_의자03 - Chair in front of Fire Shutter of 1st floor, Main Building 1 *오브젝트_작업용사다리 - Holding the Ladder plus Janitor breaking it *오브젝트_적의잠금 - Red Key Card Lock *오브젝트_정숙팻말- "Quiet" Signs in the hallway *오브젝트_종이상자 - Cardboard box in Machine room (Workshop) *오브젝트_좌_공상자 - (Left arrow) Ball Baskets in the P.E. Storage Room, Main Building 1 *오브젝트_지우개털이통 - The Furniture for dusting the chalkboard eraser *오브젝트_책상01 - Desks Drawer (There was a Fire Shutter Key in the drawer.) *오브젝트_철망 - Wire Net / Use the Wire Cutters on it *오브젝트_체육부금고 - Vault in the P.E. Storage Room, Main Building 1 *오브젝트_체육선생님옷 - P.E's Teacher Clothes at the Nurse's Office = Dropped Key *오브젝트_층계구3-2 - Main Building Stair Level Sign (2~3 floor) *오브젝트_큰쓰레기통 - Trash bin / Coffee Can in the trash at the Main Building 1 *오브젝트_피씨모니터01 - PC Monitor at Computer lab (Include 'old ver.' screen) / Printing and getting the Document *오브젝트_피씨본체01 - PC Console *오브젝트_학생부칠판 - Blackboard Code Puzzle at Student Department Office *오브젝트_환풍기 - Main Building 1 and 2 Toilet Fan *오브젝트_황의잠금 - Yellow Key Card Lock *지도 - Maps *캐릭터_나영 - Na-young *캐릭터_성아 - Seong-ah *캐릭터_소영 - So-young *캐릭터_수위 - Janitors *캐릭터_수위1 - Janitors *캐릭터_은미 - Eun-mi *캐릭터_주인공 - Main character (Playing as Hui-min) *캐릭터_지현 - Ji-hyeon *캐릭터_희민 - Hui-min *형체없는인간 - 'Unshaped human' (Ji-won's spirit_Presumed) Character Models Located in data/puppet/char includes characters and one or two ghosts and few unused models. *e_나무아랫쪽고양이 = e_Cat under the Tree *e_수위책장위에놓기 = e_Janitor, Place on the bookshelf (Principal's Office Event Scene) *e_아기 = e_baby *e_아기손 = e_baby hand *e_아기얼굴 = e_baby face *e캐릭터_때리는놈 = eCharacter_Beater (Janitor) *e캐릭터_맞는놈 = eCharacter_A Person who is attacked (Event Scene in the duct_Down on the floor) *나영가리키기 = Pointing Na Young *노리군 = Norigun *때리는놈 = Beater (Janitor) *맞는놈 = A Person who is attacked (Event Scene in the duct_stand) *변신성아 = Seongah transformation *오프닝b-희민 = Opening b_huimin *천정귀신 = Ceiling Ghost (Spider Ghost) *캐릭터_고양이 = Character_Cat *캐릭터_나영 = Character_Nayoung *캐릭터_도플갱어 = Character_Doppleganger *캐릭터_성아 = Character_Seongah *캐릭터_소영 = Character_Soyoung *캐릭터_손수위 = Character_Janitor Son Dalsu *캐릭터_은미 = Character_Eunmi *캐릭터_음악선생 = Character_Music Teacher (At the flashback scene) *캐릭터_이수위 = Character_Janitor Lee Bong-gu *캐릭터_젊은은미 = Character_Young Eunmi *캐릭터_주인공 = Character_Hero (protagonist) main model for Lee Hui-min *캐릭터_지현 = Character_Jihyun *캐릭터_희민 = Character_huimin *캐릭터_희민(menu) = Character_huimin (menu) (prototype_Presumed) *캐릭터_희민(copy) = Character_huimin (copy) (prototype_Presumed) *해부마네킹 = Mannequin *형체없는인간 = 'Unshaped human' (Ji-won's spirit_Presumed) Event Models Located in data/puppet/event and mostly used for events like the tree ghost, hee-jin or other things. *e_2d귀신 = e_2d Ghost ('Woman in the closet' Image) *e_가시 = e_thorn (Skill of the Doppleganger) *e_그림자 = e_shadow (Place of Na-young's event_Presumed) *e_나무심장 = e_Tree heart *e_나무아랫쪽 = e_Tree lower part *e_나무윗쪽 = e_Tree upper part *e_나무줄기 = e_Tree trunk (Tree upper part without some branch) *e_목귀신 = e_Tree ghost Object Models Located in data/puppet/obj and mostly used for objects or scene objects. Sound files Located in data/sound contains soundtracks, dialogues, voices and sound effect and has various subdirectories. ;data/sound *@여우야_루프 = Fox Spirit Song Loop ("여우야! 여우야! 뭐하니?"~ "Yeo-u-ya! yeo-u-ya! mwo hani?"~ / Fox Fox What're you doing?) Include Last part *1 = Gayageum sound effect *cd떨어지는소리 = Sound of CD falling on the floor *cd삽입 = CD tray close *cd열기 = CD tray open *cd치는소리 = The sound of the CD tray hitting something *귀신비명 = Ghost scream (??) *귀신접근중 = Ghost approach (Haunted Head Ghost) *귀신목소리 = Ghost voice (HHD): Where are you? (Main Building 2) *귀신공격01 = Ghost attack 1 (HHD): *Laugh* *귀신공격02 = Ghost attack 2 (HHD): Did you think that if you hide over there, I wouldn't know? (When Crouched) *나영웃음 = Na-young laughs (unused) *패닉 = Hidden Sound effect (Whispering sound) *회사안내 = Company announcement message / Telephone Easter Egg ;data/sound/bgm *배경음03 = Bgm03 (Windsound) *본관2_빗소리 = Main Building 2_Rain sound *본관2_빗소리s = Main Building 2_Rain sound small *스탭롤 = Staff Roll(?) *신관_비와천둥 = New Building_ Rain & Thunder sound ;data/sound/damage *구르기_데미지 = Rolling sound_Damage *귀신_데미지 = Damage to Hee-jin and The Tree Ghost *나무_데미지 = Damage from Tree ghost *따귀_데미지 = Cheek_Damage *떨_데미지 = Damage when you fall *모기_데미지 = Mosquito_Damage *발_데미지 = Foot_Damage *방망이_데미지01 = Bat_Damage01 *방망이_데미지02 = Bat_Damage02 *방망이_데미지03 = Bat_Damage03 *벽_데미지01 = A Sound hitting the wall 1 *벽_데미지02 = A Sound hitting the wall 2 *불_데미지a = Burning sound_a *불_데미지b = Burning sound_b *불_데미지c = Burning sound_c *아크_데미지 = (Electric)Arc_Damage *칼_데미지01 =Stabbing sound by knife01 *칼_데미지02 =Stabbing sound by knife02 *피_데미지 = A sound that put out the fire (??) ;data/sound/effect *camera_close *camera_close2 *거미줄 = Spider web *심장01 = Heartbeat01 *심장02 = Heartbeat02 *심장03 = Heartbeat03 *심장04 = Heartbeat04 *심장05 = Heartbeat05 *아크발사 = (Electric)Arc firing *아크방전 = (Electric)Arc discharge *아크튕기기 = (Electric)Arc bouncing *호흡 = Breathing *호흡2 = Breathing2 ;data/sound/enemy *사다리타격01 = A sound that strikes a ladder01 *사다리타격02 = A sound that strikes a ladder02 *수위_걷기 = Janitor_Walk *수위_끙1 = Janitor_groan1 *수위_달리기 = Janitor_Run *수위_빨리걷기 =Janitor_Fastwalk *수위_숨쉬기 = Janitor_Breathing *수위_숨쉬기2 = Janitor_Breathing2 *수위_스윙1 = Janitor_Swing1 (attack 1) *수위_스윙2 = Janitor_Swing2 (attack 2) *수위_열쇠소리 = Janitor (key sound) *수위_웃음1 = Janitor (laugh 1) *수위_웃음2 = Janitor (laugh 2) *수위_음(누구냐) = Janitor ('who is it?') *수위_음(놓쳤다제길) = Janitor ('I missed it') *수위_음(아무도없군) = Janitor ('No one is here') *수위_호루라기 = Janitor_Whistle sound ;data/sound/event/ *귀신울음소리 = Ghost Cry sound? (Same as under but long) *3층복도애기 = Baby sound at 3rd floor hallway *4층복도애기 = Baby sound at 4th floor hallway *고양이 = Cat sound ;data/sound/event/거미소녀 (Spider Girl) *거미_나타남 = Spider_Appears *거미_데미지 = Spider_Damage *거미_도망 = Spider_Run away *거미_벽부딪힘 = Spider_Bump in to a wall *거미_사라짐 = Spider_Disappears *거미_올리기 = Spider_uplifting *거미_이동1 = Spider_Move1 *거미_이동2 = Spider_Move2 *교실벽 = Classroom wall (Bumped sound) ;data/sound/event/데빌맵 (Devil map) *데빌맵_루프 = Devil map_roop (BGM roop) *돌떨어지기a = The sound of the floor block collapsing_a *돌떨어지기b = The sound of the floor block collapsing_b *돌떨어지기c = The sound of the floor block collapsing_c *성아절규 = Seong-ah's scream *통로_루프 = Passage_roop (Sound effects heard when you reach a goal) ;data/sound/event/목이벤트 (Tree event) *귀신이동 = Ghost Movement (Hee-jin and The Tree Ghost) *귀신bgm = The Tree Ghost BGM (Unused?) *귀신_울음 = The Tree Ghost Cry? (Same as above but short) *나무괴물고통 = The Tree Ghost pain *나무괴물죽음1 = The Tree Ghost dead *나무알 = The Tree Ghost's large sacs(egg) *약품 = The sound of Chemical Solvent being sprayed *피뿌리기 = The sound of blood being sprayed ;data/sound/event/본관귀신 (Main Building Ghost) *귀신bgm = Ghost BGM (Na-young event scene) *기어올때 = Ghost BGM (When Na-young crawls) *놀람 = Ghost BGM (Jump Scare Scene) *울음루프 = Crying sound Loop (The Sound near the Gym Storage Room before the Na-young's event) ;data/sound/item ;data/sound/macro *나영울음 = Na-young Cry (unused)? *나영울음2 = Na-young Cry 2 *플래쉬 = Flashback sound *칼이벤트 = Knife event_Sounds like one of the girls talking and running away from ghosts, scissor sound or The sound of someone wielding a knife (like Eun-mi's). Maybe It is an event that Eun-mi appears in the Science Supplies Room (Unused?) *절름수위 = Janitor chases Lee Hui-min (first encounter / Janitor introduction scene). *엔딩소영비명 = So-young ending death scream (Maybe, The bgm of the ending that occurs when the guards attack So-young and she falls) *아기_종료 = Baby exit (Baby's laugh when the Diary Keeper's Baby event is finished) ;data/sound/menu ;data/sound/movie ;data/sound/voice *나영01 = Na-young 01 "Where Are You?" Same as HHD. (unused) *나영02 = Na-young 02 "Where Are You?" Same as HHD. (unused) *나영03 = Na-young 03 "Where Are You?" Same as HHD. (unused) *나영04 = Na-young 04 "Did you think that if you hide over there I wouldn't know?" Same line as HHD but different voice actor (unused) *해피엔딩_소영 = Happy Ending_So-young (So-young speech from happy ending Chrysanthemum) ;data/sound/walk Map files Located in data/map contains maps for the game and the scrapped multiplayer mode, the textures folder/directory contains textures used for the game, with most textures inside whiteday.wad and few ones outside of it (the ones outside can overwrite the ones inside). ;data/map *15sec.bsp = ?? *a_type.bsp = Opening scene ( School garden where a Lee Hui-min meets Han So-young and Seol Ji-hyun ) *b_type.bsp = Opening cut scene (Before entering the school at night.) *devil.bsp = (Maybe) The Labyrinth collapsing (Where you get Dandelion / White Chrysanthemum / Hyacinth ending) *goodbye.bsp = Hyacinth Ending cutscene (School at the morning) *gym.bsp = Auditorium-Gymnasium *last.bsp = The Labyrinth *main1.bsp = Main Building, Section 1 *main2.bsp = Main Building, Section 2 *new.bsp = New Building *multi_test.bsp = multi test map(??) *haunted1f.bsp = Haunted(Deserted) house (scrapped Multiplayer Mode mode) *Oilbank.bsp = Gas station (scrapped Multiplayer Mode mode) *train-chw02.bsp =Train / Subway (scrapped Multiplayer Mode mode) ;data/map/minimap ;data/map/texture